You Want Ice Cream?
by GreysAddict2013
Summary: One-shot, Erin and Jay begin their honeymoon a bit unusually


**Thanks to Cpd1012 for the prompt. If you have any other ideas pm me and I'll try to write it! I hope you enjoy it!**

Erin stood at the entrance of the hotel room. Rose petals scattered from the doorway, Candles lining the table and dresser. She walked further into the room and saw the bottle of champagne. "I told you not to go all out," Erin halted and turned around to look at her husband of 6 hours. She stared into his eyes and watched that stupid smirk, she loved so much, appear on his face.

"How could I not? The room had to look almost as beautiful as you," he stepped closer.

"I hate you," Erin laughed and playfully slapped his chest.

"You love me," Jay took another step and pulled Erin into a hug. "My beautiful wife loves me," he leaned down and kissed her. The kiss slowly becoming more passionate as Jay lead Erin down the path of roses.

"I'm happy," she smiled as she pulled away. "This is the happiest I have ever been"

"Me too, so happy," Jay leaned in to continue their kiss. He wrapped one arm around her waist and pulled her closer to him. The other arm wrapped around her neck keeping her lips fused to his. He slowly walked her through the rest of the path of rose petals in the direction of the bed.

"You know what I want right now?" Erin asked as she broke away from the kiss. She was standing with her ankles below the bed. Her hands slid from his neck to his chest as she slowly inched her body away from his.

"I can think of a few things you want right now," Jay tilted Erin's head and leaned down and kissed her neck.

"As much as I really want that, I could really go for some mint chocolate chip ice cream," she laughed as he pulled away.

"You want ice cream? We just got done with the reception, and you wanted to do the whole traditional 'don't sleep together the night before' thing. And all you want ice cream," Jay sighed. He watched as Erin pulled her lip between her teeth.

"I want the ice cream, but I didn't say what it was for. Now be a good husband, go down stairs to the shop, and buy your wife a pint of mint chocolate chip ice cream," Erin demanded. She winked as he stepped back and grabbed his room key off of the dresser and shut the door.

He stepped out of the elevator and into the lobby of the hotel. He walked towards the shop inside just as the man was closing the doors. "No, No, No. Come on man, I just need some ice cream," Jay said as he knocked on the door. The guy just shrugged his shoulders, pointed to the sign that read 'closed', and walked away. He walked up to the front desk. "Do you know where I can get mint chocolate chip ice cream?" He asked the desk attendant.

"Sir, you do realize it's 11:30 at night," the man eyed him up and down. Jay still dressed in his tux.

"Yeah, I know. But what the wife wants, she gets right?" Jay laughed nervously. "Please tell me you know somewhere."

"If you hurry, there's a friendly's ice cream shop 15 minute walk. If you make a right, it's right on the boulevard," the guy pointed to the door. Jay took off in a run and prayed he got there in time. He ran the distance to the Friendly's and opened the front door. He made it with 5 minutes to spare.

"Sir, were almost closed," the waitress said.

"I just want a pint of ice cream," Jay breathed.

"What kind of ice cream sir?"

"Mint chocolate chip," Jay walked over to the counter and pulled out his wallet. "Thank you," Jay breathed a sigh of relief as she handed Jay the pint of ice cream. He walked back to the hotel still trying to catch his breath. He entered the hotel and waved at the desk assistant. He rode the elevator back up to the room.

He walked into the room and noticed most of the candles have gone out, leaving the room in a dim light. He continued into the room and saw his wife in lingerie he hadn't seen before. She was splayed across the sheets, her hair sticking out against the white of the pillows and bed sheets. His breath hitched in his throat. He continued to walk closer to his wife and noticed her eyelids covering her eyes. She was asleep.

He sighed and put the ice cream into the freezer. He took off his tux and rested in the bed next to his wife in just his boxers. He felt her stir and she turned to face him. "Hey, what took you so long?" She yawned as she scooted closer to him and into his embrace.

"The store downstairs was closed. So I had to run to Friendly's and get some," she laughed. Erin's fingers drew invisible circles on his chest.

"What's so funny?" He smiled as he looked down at her. Her hand stopped the small circular motions, and rested on his chest. Her eyelids never opened.

"I didn't really want ice cream. I just wanted time to get all dolled up for you," she smiled.

Jay pulled out from under Erin and walked over to the freezer. "I got the ice cream, so you are going to enjoy this ice cream," Jay grabbed a spoon and walked back over to the bed. He sat down and spooned ice cream onto Erin's stomach. Erin's eyes widened as she inhaled sharply.

"What are you doing?" Erin exclaimed.

"If you don't want the ice cream, I'm certainly going to eat it. Mint chocolate chip is my favorite you know," Jay smiled as he leaned down and licked the melting ice cream off Erin's stomach. "You want some?" Jay asked. Erin nodded her head and opened her mouth. Just as he was about to drop a spoonful of ice cream into her mouth he slipped the spoon into his.

"You're evil," Erin laughed as she sat up grabbing the spoon out of his hand and scooping some ice cream into her mouth. "That's some good ice cream," she smiled. "Thank you for running to get it," she leaned in and kissed his lips.

"You know I love that lingerie you're wearing. Is it new?" Jay smiled.

"No, I save it for my wedding nights," she laughed.

"Hmmm, and how many times have you worn this particular one before?" Jay laughed back.

"Well, so far it has only been once," she smiled back.

"I hope it will only be once," Jay set the ice cream pint onto the side table and pulled Erin to his chest. "As much as I love this," Jay pointed to the black translucent bra. "I think it'll look much better on the ground," Jay smiled as his hands roamed from her hips up to the center of her back. His fingers inched up to her bra line. He felt Erin shiver from the contact. "Did I ever tell you how much I hated sleeping away from you last night?" Jay questioned as he unclipped her bra and slowly dragged the straps from her shoulders.

"Mhmmm," Erin moaned in response.

"We haven't spent a night away since you did that undercover bit 2 years ago," Jay whispered as he kissed her neck.

"You're a very spoiled boy then," Erin laughed as Jay's head popped up in line with hers.

"Spoiled?" He questioned with raised eyebrows.

"Very spoiled," she smiled and kissed his forehead.

"Spoiled how?" Erin watched as Jay's face fell. The smile no longer appeared on his face.

"Jay," she smiled and cupped his cheek. "A good kind of spoiled. A kind of spoiled I don't ever want to live without. A kind of spoiled where I can sleep in your arms every single night," she pulled his chin closer to her face and kissed his lips until she felt them flee from the frown. "I believe we were in the middle of something," Jays small smile grew as he pulled her down on the bed.

XXX

"Jay," Erin whispered. "Jaaaay," Erin whispered a little louder. She leaned down and kissed his lips. He still hadn't stirred. "JAY," Erin yelled as his eyes popped open. "I need food," she smiled. Jay turned his head to look at the clock.

"It's 6:30 in the morning. Can't we get breakfast around 8?" Jay whined.

"Last night you made me work up an appetite. My stomach is not sleeping, so I am not sleeping. Feed me husband," Jay smiled.

"Only because you called me husband," he sat up and smiled. "Can we at least sleep when we're done breakfast?" Jay stood and dressed in shorts and a t-shirt.

"I don't know if you would want to sleep after breakfast, but you can sleep. I am going to get dressed in my new bikini, and lay on the beach. But sure, you can sleep," she smiled as she pulled a V-neck t-shirt on.

"I can sleep when we get home," Jay smiled as he pulled Erin into a hug. "I love you," Jay smiled as he pulled her hand out the door and down to the breakfast buffet. She grabbed a plate full of an omelet, bacon, and a bowl of fruit. Jay stared at her plate, "Hungry huh?" He laughed.

"I told you I was hungry," Erin frowned as she finished her plate of food. She looked up to see him staring at her.

"What now?" She watched him smirk.

"I've seen you eat breakfast so many times, and not once have I ever seen you eat that fast."

"Well, didn't I tell you I was hungry? You're so insensitive sometimes. I wouldn't have woken you up if it wasn't an emergency," she smiled back. She stood and began her way back to their bedroom. "I'll be in the shower. In case you wanted to join or something," she winked as she entered the bathroom throwing her t-shirt out the door. Jay hurriedly followed her in.

XXX

"I don't want to leave," Jay said as he saw the bikini Erin was going to wear to the beach.

"What do you mean? We got here less than 24 hours ago," she laughed.

"What I mean, is that at home in Chicago you never wear bikini's."

"Most of the year it's freezing, I'm not going to wear a bikini in the freezing cold. Plus we work like 6 days a week. I already don't get a lot of respect because I'm a woman in a man's world. I am not adding a bikini to that too," she laughed. "Plus if I wore a bikini you wouldn't look at me like that."

"See that's where you're wrong. I am always going to look at you like this. You're beautiful," he leaned down to kiss her.

"Even when I'm fat and pregnant?" Jay's eyes widened. That was the first time she had ever mentioned herself and pregnancy in the same sentenced.

"You are going to be even more beautiful when you're pregnant with our child. Or children, identical twins run in my family you know," she turned her head to look into his eyes to see if he was joking.

"You're not joking are you," she asked as he laughed and shook his head.

"My dad was an identical twin, it skips generations," she shook her head.

"You couldn't have told this before I married you?" She smiled.

"I thought it would've been a deal breaker," he laughed.

"Well, you're right there," he leaned down and kissed her.

"Good thing you're stuck with me now," he took her hand. "So beach?" he questioned.

"Yeah, beach," she smiled.


End file.
